Becoming One
by Writerdream528
Summary: Becoming One: A single mother Rachel Berry met a widower father Finn Hudson. With a struggling past, they slowly get to know each other, and become attached. They take it to the next step to becoming engaged and becoming a family through the arguments, tears, laughter, and love.
1. Chapter 1

**Becoming** **One:** A single mother Rachel Berry met a widower father Finn Hudson. With a struggling past, they slowly get to know each other, and become attached. They take it to the next step to becoming engaged and becoming a family through the arguments, tears, laughter, and love.

 **Chapter 1:**

 **The** **Hudsons**

 **Finn** **Hudson** : A widower who lives in Lima, Ohio has been a single father for six years after losing his wife from a terrible car accident. He is the principle of William McKinley High School. It was a difficult time for Finn and his three sons and his little princess. Finn promised to never date until he knew he found the right one.

 **Nicholas** **Andrew Hudson** : (17) He is the oldest son and a senior at McKinley High School. He is best known as Nick. He is the quarterback of football team. He's very popular among the school and is dating the captain of the cheerleading team. He has a sense of humor and is a caring big brother.

 **Michael** **Jacob** **Hudson** ( **16** ) He is best known as Mike and he is a junior at McKinley. He's reserved but loves technology and video games. Even if he is the opposite of his older brother, they still remain a close relationship.

 **Alexis** **Faith** **Hudson** ( **12** ) She is the only daughter and attends Williamson Middle School. She loves shopping, fashion, and clothes. But being girly girl she also has a love for basketball. Alexis personality is a smart mouth with an attitude but she has a sweet side to her.

 **the Berry Adams**

 **Rachel** **Berry** **Adams** : She is a single mother of three daughters. Her past story is her husband James Adams is an alcoholic and she felt that they weren't safe around him. She filed for a divorce and has full time custody of their girls. She moved to a small town in Lima, Ohio from New York City where her fathers own a house. She has a teaching career and was recently hired as the Glee Club teacher where she has met the dreamy Finn Hudson.

 **Chelsea** **Rose** **Adams** : (16) She is the oldest daughter. She is a junior at McKinley High. She loves to write her songs but never likes to sing even if she's known for a voice. Shes very sensitive. She hated to leave her friends behind. She is self cautious and worried to join clubs, events, and to make new friend. She's worried that she won't be well liked but slowly gives her new surroundings a chance.

 **Megan** **Lynn** **Adams:** (14) She is a freshman at McKinley High School. She is the talker of the family. She is outgoing and loves to be out with friends at night and just being a teenager.

 **Sophia** **Justine** **Adams** (9) She is baby of the family. She is in the first grade at Williamson Elementary School. She is a chatterbox. Sometimes no one is when she is around when people talk while they have important conversations. She is sneaky and always thinks of ways to help people out.

Fall September

Finn Hudson paid for the last dinner of living apart. He has been engaged to Rachel Berry Adams for seven months. They've talked about when to move into Finn's suburb mansion home with ten bedrooms and five bathrooms. They agreed how nervous they were to tell all the the girls meaning they would have to deal with moving again.

Rachel spoke to her fathers and they supported her every step of the way. They love Finn after meeting and knowing him for two years. "I'm so nervous, Finn." Rachel cried as she played with her engagement ring.

Finn reached over to hold her hand. "There's nothing to be nervous about."

"I promised my daughters I wouldn't move again. Of course, moving from New York was a huge change for them." Rachel tried to hold back she tears. "They are going to hate me."

"Rach, stop…they won't. I'm sure they will all get along. The girls go to the same school as my boys."

"But have They met?" Rachel asked.

"Not that I'm aware of, but they will."

"I'm a terrible mother. I've been hiding a huge secret from everyone about being engaged to you."

"Don't you worry. I haven't told my boys and my princess yet. I've never talked to them about dating."

Rachel cleared her throat S she felt like crying. "Have they bought it up to you?"

"No. Never." Finn responded looking down.

Rachel wipes her tears away. "I….I think we're moving too fast, Finn. I don't want to replace Gabriella." Rachel thought about everything. She's happy with her life. The movement, her job, her dreamy, and to saying yes to the proposal. A part of her felt guilty about how she could be the Hudson's new mom.

"Gabriella has a special place in my heart. I could never forget her…but since I've met you, you've made me so happy. Don't think that way. I hate to see you cry." Finn said truthfully. Rachel nods taking deep breaths and calming herself down. "Let's get going, we have a big day tomorrow." Finn smiled. He got a up and left a check on the table. He kissed Rachel and wrapped his protective arms around her. She laid her head against his chest until they got into the car.

Tomorrow is a big day. A day where Finn and Rachel will stop hiding secrets from their children.

A day of honesty.

In the Hudson household has a maid named Jane Clinton. Finn hired her since Nick was one years old. She's like a best friend/nanny. On her lunch menu for a beautiful Saturday morning, Finn requested a chicken Parmesan with salad and mashed potatoes on the side. Finn knew about Rachel's vegan diet and Jane didn't mimed to make a vegan chicken Parmesan she found on the internet for Rachel. Finn thanked Jane and promised to treat her out for dinner.

He also asked his boys to be home just for one Saturday. Nick wanted to go out with his girlfriend Madelyn but rescheduled the plans for another night. It sounded serious of how bad Finn wanted him home.

Alexis walked to the kitchen to grabbed a peach tea Snapple. "Dad is so lucky I don't have basketball practice today." Alexis said as she sat on the kitchen counter.

"What's so important about tonight, anyway?" She asked curiously.

"Your father Mr. Finn Hudson has special guests over." Jane responds to Alexis. She and Mike share a glance at each other

"Oh Rachel." Alexis points her finger on her chin thinking carefully. "I've heard him speak to her a couple of times on the phone. We just never met her."

Mike sighed. "Do we want to meet her?" Mike asked sighing.

Jane walks over to the kids. She places her arms around them. "Be nice. Your father seems to love this woman. She also has three beautiful girls." Jane said choosing words carefully.

Mike looked at Jane. "You've met them?" He asked already thinking of how the girls will look like. Ugly. Decent. Pretty. He wonders if he's met them at McKinley.

"No. I'm sure they are beautiful." Jane smiles.

"This is so cool. You know how much I've always wanted big sisters!" Alexis said sounding so exciting.

"What's wrong with your big brothers?" Mike asked glaring at his little sister.

"Nothing! I just have someone to talk to about make up and boys." Alexis said beaming with a smile on her face. She walks away from the kitchen.

Finn came back from grocery shopping with Nick. They bought sweets along with red and white wine. "Is This Rachel Mrs. Berry-Adams? The new Glee Club coach?" Nick asked his dad after he told him during the ride.

"Yes. She's a very nice woman with a wonderful voice." Finn said with the biggest smile on his Face

"How come you've only told us now?" Nick asked with both hands on his hips.

"Because…I was afraid to tell you boys and Alexis." Finn quietly responded.

"Alexis was aware of Rachel." Jane let out a small laugh. "I'm sure tonight will turn out perfectly fine."

Finn felt his heart pound. He played with his engagement ring underneath his shirt that he wore as a necklace with a silver chain "Oh, I really hope so." Finn could feel himself shaking.

If it all goes well, chocolate cake is the answer to happiness.

Rachel held a family meeting with her fathers for support. It's the moment she tells her three girls Chelsea, Megan, and Sophia about The Hudson family.

Sophia giggled. She has kept a secret from her mother that she seen her and Finn outside the window of her room. "I know what he looks like, silly." She said continuing giggling. "I saw you and him kissing. He's pretty cute, mom." She ignores her two oldest sisters look.

"Gross.." Megan said freaking out. "He's too young for you." She said.

"Hey! He's mom's. He's not mine," Sophia rolled her eyes.

"Are you girls okay with all of this? Dating? Moving on from your…" Rachel was cut off.

"Don't say the word mom. He was never one anyway." Megan shivered at the subject topic. "it's just weird finding out how you are dating the Principle of our new school. I guess it's something for us to get used too…if you're in love, you're in love." Megan smiled. She's happy for her mom. Her mom truly deserved better.

Rachel hugs Megan and Sophia. She reaches an arm out for Chelsea the one who kept quiet through all of this. "Hey baby girl, you ok?" She asked worriedly. Chelsea looked away. "You're fiancé? You've had one for so long and you've just decide to tell us today? You're also thinking of having us move again. Mom-" Chelsea choked up with tears in her eyes. "How could you do this to us?" Chelsea cried.

Megan sighs. She hated how Chelsea always is the emotional one, ruining the happiness her mother shares with the. "Chelsea baby-" Rachel tried to reach her daughter for comfort.

"Don't mom.." She runs away up the stairs crying.

"Good luck getting Chels to come out tonight." Megan rolled her eyes toward the stairs where her dramatic sister disappeared too.

"Don't worry. She'll come everyone." Hiram Berry said. "You all well. It takes time." Leroy said helping to find the right words of encouragement. "We love you all with our hearts." Hiram smiles and they share a group hug

The Adams sat in the dining room table with Jane and the Hudsons. Everyone has got to know each other but there are a couple of awkwardness stated.

Jane felt the awkwardness through the silence that last since they've begun eating thirty minutes ago."I hope everyone enjoys their food." Jane said. "For dessert we have chocolate cake and carrot cupcakes." She said remembering her menu for the night. "Just in case anyone is allergic they can have one or the other." She said. "Sounds good." She asked hoping to break the silence.

She only got a response of nodding heads. Underneath the table Chelsea felt a kick. She wasn't sure who kicked her but quickly found out as Mike apologized.

"I am so so sorry for accidentally kicking your foot." Mike apologized being afraid of the response.

"You should be." Chelsea glared. "Boys never have the manners, do they." Chelsea asked looking at her sister in hopes they'd agree with her.

"But Mike apologized. Of course we have manners. Dad! Tell Chelsea we have manners." Nick sticks up for Mike.

Rachel clears her throat. "Oh Jane. Dinner is lovely tonight. Thank you for cooking." She said after several bites. She didn't want any children or get into any fights around the table.

"My pleasure. I'll gladly give you the recipe ." Jane responded. With Jane she cooks with love and passion.

Finn rubs Rachel's back She knows what subject he will bring up. "I know your mom spoke to you about us being engaged and moving. After dinner, I'll show you around. Alexis? Sophia? You two seemed to be getting along fine as you met. Maybe, you'd like to share a room? If that's ok with you, my princess?" Finn asked Alexis.

Alexis shrugged her shoulders. "Sure. I don't mind. Sophia, I hope you have nothing against basketball. Either way, I'm sure we will be great roommates."

"But I'm nine-years old!" Sophia clarifies with Alexis." Most of the time my sisters don't include me a lot of their hang outs."

"So? We are only three years apart." Alexis said. "I can even teach you how to play basketball." She smiled.

"Cool!" Sophia smiled at Rachel and Alexis "Thank you, Alexis.." Rachel said loving the girls conversations "Do you like being called Alexis, Lex, Lexy…..?" She asked concerned.

"Just Alexis. Daddy calls me his princess." Alexis responded.

"That's very sweet Alexis." Rachel said. She was glad the younger girls seemed to be getting along.

Megan shoots Sophia with a look. "We include you!" She cried.

"Not all! Especially when you come home from a party and want to gossip who you met or kissed for the night." Sophia cried. "Not the fun part."

"Well, you can't ease drop in our personal lives." Megan said in a warning tone of shrugged her shoulders and continued eating.

Nick clears his threat. Every dinner, he reminds of a next football game. "I have a football game next weekend. First one of the school year. You guys could come right?" Nick asked.

"Of course. I never miss one." Finn responds. "Have you girls ever been to a game?" Finn asked the Adams.

"No, but I hear it's fun. I hear that you boys kill it every time." Said Megan.

"I guess you guys can come." Nick offered an invitation.

"Ive been to football games back in New York. I don't see why not." Megan smiles at Mike. "Do you play too, Mike ?" She asked

"No. Sports are not my thing." Mike responded.

"That's ok. Everyone has their own interests…like Chelsea loves writing and writes her own songs. She's just afraid to sing." Rachel glances worriedly at her oldest daughter.

The daughter with a secret talent.

"Nick tried football and basketball. He was honest about the way he felt." Finn hasn't got mad at Nick for not playing sport. "You like to sing, Chelsea?" Finn asked wanting to engage with the quiet Adam girl.

"I guess I do. I don't feel comfortable talking about this." Chelsea said. "Please change the subject."

"I'm sorry, Chelsea." Finn aPologized. For the rest of the dinner, everyone talked through their interests, goals, and future careers.

There were a couple arguments here and there but nothing too crazy.

Jane got out the desserts and they gathered together to watch a movie. Finn and Rachel found time to themselves to sneak outside the front porch.

"Tonight went well. No one bit each others' heads off." Finn laughed.

"You're right." Rachel laughed along. "I'm so sorry about Chelsea. She's still upset what me."

"It's fine. I hate when my children, especially Alexis is upset with me."

"She is very sweet."

"I know. She heard about you…she's a sneaky one."

"So is Sophia! No wonder they got along so well." Rachel couldn't stop laughing.

Finn keeps his arms wrapped around Rachel. "You feel relieved? Comfortable?"

"Of course. No more secrets about you."

"And no more secrets about you." He kisses Rachel passionately.

Little did Finn and Rachel know that six of the children stared out the window. "Do you think they think we are clueless?" Sophia asked

"Probably." Nick responded.

The children let out a laugh and continue to their movie.

They all agreed that this is a start of a new beginning.

Growing up I've always enjoyed tv shows of big families with children and here is my idea I alike enjoy

please read and review


	2. Chapter 2

**Becoming** **One**

 **Chapter** **2:** **The New Surroundings**

The Berry-Adams girls settled in the following weekend after the very first dinner together. Like promised Alexis and Sophia shared a room. Alexis room was a light lavender color which Sophia didn't mind. They moved Sophia bed to the left side of the room since Alexis already had the side by the window. There were enough spaces in the closet.

The Hudson's family attic is just another room in the house. If ever had moRe than one guest, they'd sleep there, or sometimes the boys like to hang out up in the attic with their friends. Finn carefully thought of letting Chelsea hAve the room after she asked. She especially did not want to be near the boys. Rachel hesitated since she wanted Chelsea nearby but Chelsea always got in her emotional moods.

The attic had bricks and a queen size bed. Chelsea decorated her new room just like she had her old room look like. For Chelsea, it was all about privacy.

Megan had the second guest room. Finn suggested it'd perfect since it was right near the bathroom.

With the new move, LeRory, and Hiram has told their favorite girls they can always visit anytime.

"Did anyone share a room in the old house?" Finn wondered as he and Rachel got up and ready for the day.

"Chelsea and Megan did. Sometimes sharing was good and sometimes it wasn't. I was lucky enough they didn't bite each other's head off." Rachel felt relieved. She knew Chelsea and Megan had their differences and rules about taking things that didn't belong to them. For example, the clothes, and sneakers.

"Do your boys ever fight?" Rachel asked. She never dealt with boys in the past. The only boy was her niece in her ex-husbands side but now she barely sees him. She's curious to know what it is like to live and help raise boys.

"All the time. Nick never lets Mike use his cologne. He specifically call it his and he doesn't want anyone to smell like him. I even bought my own scent of cologne."

Rachel wrapped her arms around Finn. "And I love it." She said breathing into his scent.

"And I love you." Finn turned around to kiss Rachel. "Jane has oatmeal and yogurt. Something easy on the side for a Monday morning. She has coffee for the two of us." Finn smiled.

"Lets go start the day." Rachel smiled. The leave their master bedroom. They were greeted by six of the children as they gathered together in the dining table where they always have meals.

"To make it easier, Nick is taking one car to school. You girls can carpool with the guys." Finn said taking his first sip of coffee.

"I guess that'd be cool. We all played a game of Jenga last night…well except Chelsea. We had a good time." Megan bought up. She remembers all the numerous laughter and screams when someone made the blocks fall. They even felt comfortable talking and sharing stories. "We should play again.." she suggested.

"This time lets have a Uno Challenge. No one wins when they play with me." Mike said. Finn laughed knowing how true that is.

Rachel rubs Chelsea's back. "How come you didn't join, baby girl?" She asked concerned.

"I didn't want to play. What's wrong with that?" Chelsea responded. "I'd rather take my own car instead of carpooling. Megan, you're a traitor for ditching me." Chelsea felt herself becoming emotional. She wasn't going to cry in front of the boys.

"Be nice!" Sophia cried. "This is us getting to know each other. Something you never try." She shot back.

"Woah-Woah-woah….Chelsea? Please say your sorry, I don't want you girls siding each other." Rachel tone of voice sounding upset and disappointed.

"Fine. I'm sorry." Chelsea apologized without giving eye-contact. "I'm going to school." She storms out. She grabs her belongings and car keys.

Rachel sighed. "I'll have a talk with my baby girl. I'm sorry for the way she's been acting."

"Like a drama queen." Megan rolled her eyes. "She still thinks our father is our father."

"Dead beat dad." Sophia sighed. "They had a special relationship." She adds.

"It still makes me cringe. He is a dead beat dad." Megan said.

"What happened?" Mike asked curiously. "If you don't mind." Finn glanced at Rachel worriedly. He knows how sensitive the absent father subject can be.

Megan stops the conversation after looking up at her mother. "I'll tell you on the way." She said. "We should get going." She said after looking on the time.

"Yeah, I got to drop off Alexis and then Sophia." Nick said standing up. "Ready to go guys?" He asked.

Sophia glared at her soon to be big brother. "And girls."

"Oh yeah." Nick giggled. "Lets go girls. Come on, brat and squirt." He just thought of a nickname for Sophia. Brat has always been a nickname for Alexis.

Alexis folds her arms. "Why does she get a nicer nickname than me?" She pouted.

"Because you are a brat." Nick said smiling and ruffles with Alexis's strawberry blonde hair.

Mike laughed. "He's not wrong." He said. The brothers made their way out to the garbage.

Megan rubs Alexis shoulder for comfort. "You're not a brat." She smiled at them. With that they say goodbye to the parents and thank Jane for breakfast and lunch.

Finn clears his threat. "We should get going. I can drive ya." He offered. Rachel nods. Finn can tell something is wrong by the fascia expression of Rachel. "I'm so sorry about the morning conversation." She apologized.

"Hey…it's ok. I'm also here if you and the girls need to talk." Finn whispered into her ear. "I just know that you are happy and safe."

"Ever since I met you." Rachel said quietly.

"You got that right." Finn said. He takes Rachel's hand.

Finn noticed that Rachel isn't his happy Rachel when the subject of the ex-husband gets bought up. He understood the situation and it's hard for all four of them. Finn wishes they didn't have to go through such a rough time that caused some to have a trauma past.

He remind himself to check on his boys and especially the girls during the school hours.h

Mike met Megan by her locker after the second period. He wasn't sure what the feeling is about Megan. He felt that he can open up to her easily and vise versa. He wanted to make sure if she was okay after the story she has told him and to check how her day was going.

"How was algebra?" Mike asked.

"Crap." Megan laughed. "How was history?"

"Crappier." Mike responded. "You know it's funny, my dad and your mom have known each other for so long, and we go to the same school."

"And we barely acknowledge each other's existence." Megan finished up his thoughts. "I was born and raised in New York. I've been here for two years and I'm a freshman." She held her next notebook and textbook which was Chemistry.

"And I'm a junior, we don't pay attention to the freshmans." Mike said.

"Well that is pretty stupid.." Megan rolled her eyes. "I should get going."

"Wanna hang out for lunch?" Mike asked.

"What do I tell my friends?"

"Tell them I'm your sort of step-brother."

Megan shrugged. "Is it weird being the principle son?" She asked before saying yes to the offer of hanging out with a Hudson boy.

"I play it cool." Mike said. He's wondering himself what's going on with him. He isn't much of a talker like his brother, especially when it comes to girls.

Maybe it's her sweet face, her smile, and humor that gets to Mike. "I'll see you around." He said as they departed.

"See ya." Megan smile. For Megan, she noticed she has been getting to know Mike a lot more. Through the games, the after school walk in the park, and movies. Megan can't help but smile when he's around. Mike is tall for his age, wearing glasses, and has hair like his father.

Megan knows it's a bad idea to think of her soon to be brother as a cute handsome guy.

 **X**

Madelyn meets up with Nick at the field benches for lunch. "Great practice today." She kissed Nick. Nick strokes Madelyn blonde hair. He and Madelyn dated since the beginning of freshman year.

"Oh thanks babe." Nick said as he strokes Madelyn hand as well. "Hey, who was your brother talking too? I saw him in the halls with a young freshman. She has brown curly hair and kind of a big nose…but she's pretty..aNd they looked cute together." Nick spat out his water.

"What did I say?" Madelyn worriedly cried.

"That's Megan." Nick laughed. "My dad is dating the new Glee Club teacher Rachel or call her Mrs. Berry- Adams. They moved from New York two years ago. Rachel and her three girls moved to my house after my dad secretly proposed. She has three girls and Megan is one of them." Nick tells the background story. "All is fine except for the one weird girl Chelsea. She's super emotional."

"Right. And you hate emotional girls." Madelyn said. "How do you feel about Mr. Hudson dating? Madelyn rests her head on Finn's shoulder.

"It's called moving on. I can't be selfish and not let dad meet someone new because of mom."

"Do you miss your mom?" Madelyn asked pouting.

"Always." Nick looked up at the sky as he played with his heart shape necklace that has a picture of him and his mother on his first birthday. "I miss her terribly."

"She's be proud of you, Babe." Madelyn said.

Nick tried to hold his tears. What they weren't aware of is Chelsea spotting them from a distance and listened to their conversation.

That's when Chelsea knew she can have someone to talk too about the father she misses. She's never thought of him as a bad man.

Rachel met Finn in his office for lunch. They ate together their turkey with cheese, lettuce, tomato and homemade mayonnaise sauce. Along came fresh cut apples, grapes, and honey wheat pretzels.

"I love Jane's cooking. She's amazing." Rachel said as she took a first bite of the sandwich. "You know, I love baking. I make the greatest chocolate chip and oatmeal raisin cookies. Can't forget my famous banana bread." Rachel tells Finn.

"I didn't know that about you. Maybe you can make some for us."

"Which one?" Rachel asked.

"Your famous banana bread." Finn winks. "I got a few minutes before I go visit the cafeteria and the teachers. I got to make sure things are good here."

"You have a great relationship with your colleagues and students, I'm assuming."

"Yes. It's funny, sometimes I think girls have a crush on me."

Rachel laughed. "The girls?!"

"Students," The two kept on laughing. "How is Glee Club going?"

"It's great. I kept the a sign up on the bulletin board. We're getting ready for regionals."

"Fantastic. Glee Club is among the favorites for the students. " Finn said, "I would really love to hear Chelsea sing. Have you ever asked her to join?"

"I don't want to push her. Everything changed since…." Rachel shook her head. "Let's talk about something else." She changed the subject.

"We still have a date for Friday night?"

"Of course. Just you and I." Finn smiles. Friday night is a tradition for the newly Hudson couple. They would comprise and take turns of who gets to pick the restaurants.

Friday nights is their quality time alone together and neither could wait for the week to past.

It is the end of the school day. Mike had to drive everyone home since Nick had a practice for football. Everyone noticed the unusual mood that Alexis was in. Alexis was very quiet and that isn't like her.

"No smart remarks?" Mike asked Alexis as they had their afternoon homemade chocolate brownies.

Alexis shook her head. She didn't even take one bite.

"Did something happen at school?" Jane asked concerned.

"Do I have to beat any boys?" Mike asked in a serious tone of voice. He isn't used to this side of his little sister

Jane walks over to feel Alexis forehead. "You don't have a fever. Is your stomach bothering you? Do you want a glass of tea?" She asked.

Alexis shook her head once again. "Dads going to be late. He's going to a meeting but I can call him…" Mike said his concern growing even more.

"No." Alexis cried. Mike raised his right eyebrow. His baby sister is not known to be a crier. In fact, he hasn't seen his little sister cry since their mother died at her funeral.

"Don't call daddy." Alexis cries. "Megan, I want to talk to you." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Okay, okay…" Megan quickly got up. "Jane, I want to talk to you too." Jane nods and the three of them leave.

"I know nothing." Sophia said.

"I might have a slight clue." Chelsea said after observing the emotional scene. She got up from her chair even though she wasn't asked to be in the conversation.

She goes into the living room. Alexis is pacing back and forth and she hasn't stopped crying.. "I went to the bathroom after lunch. I didn't know what to do but a friend gave me a pad with wings." She was sobbing. She hated the feeling of cramps.

Jane ran to Hughes. "Oh my gosh! you are a full grown woman!" She kissed her on the cheek.

"This is so adorable. We need to get you a care package. Pads with wings, maybe tampons, and comfortable underwear. I remember what mom got me when I became a woman." Megan said while hugging Alexis. "Do you want some chocolate or ice cream?" She asked looking into Alexis blue eyes.

"Megan darling…" Jane laughed. "I made brownies."

"Oh." Megan said.

"She just needs new pair of underwear and pads. She's not wearing tampons."

"What are tampons?" Alexis asked quietly.

"They are…I can show you when we go upstairs. I use them and they are great."

"They are gross." Chelsea cringed.

"Don't scare the child." Megan shot Chelsea a look.

"Whatever. I'm out of here." Chelsea turned her back to the girls.

"I thought I'm a woman." Alexis said confused. She then turns to Jane and Megan. "Can you please not tell daddy and my brothers?"

"I hate to keep secrets from your father but I will try." Jane responded. Alexis pinky swore with those around her

She was emotional because she didn't know how to express herself. At moments like this of growing up she wish her mom was still around. She was thankful for Jane and Megan to be by her side.

After a long day of meetings and practices Finn went to check up on his Nick and Mike to see how they were doing. Rachel did the same with her girls and felt apart from Chelsea. She was hoping everything will be better.

Finn entered Sophia and Alexis's room. "She doesn't feel well." Sophia said to Finn as he entered the room. "Goodnight mommy." Sophia hugs Rachel. "I love you so much,"

"I love you too sweetie. " Rachel said. "School is good? Your homework, friends, and teachers?" She asked with all of her concerned.

"Yes mommy." Sophia said. "Mommy, can I have a girls day with you?" She asked. "Like before? Get s nails done?" She asked

"Of course and Alexis can come too." Rachel smiled. She glances at Finn trying to calm down his little girl who was crying herself to sleep. "What's wrong, my princess?" Finn asked worriedly.

"Daddy, I love you, no I want to be alone please… I have a tummy ache ." She thinks of an excuse.

"Okay my princess. Dad day loves you…and I'm here for you." He kissed Alexis on the cheek. He gave her favorite stuffed teddy bear Alexis got from her mom when she turned five.

"Goodnight, my princess. Sweet dreams and goodnight Soph." Finn says. He and Rachel are by the door and leave the girls room.

"I've never seen her so upset." Finn covered his face with his hands. "She can't talk to me and she tells me everything."

"Give her time. Let's get to bed." She holds Finn p's hand and both were excited to have time to themselves after a hectic schedule

Rachel laid on Finn's chest as she does every night. "I can't sleep on this….Alexis crying".

"When she's ready she will talk. That's how I am with Chelsea ."

"Maybe she will talk to you…"

"Maybe…."

"Today was some eventful day." Finn shrugged his shoulder "As long as I got to spend quality time with you…I'm a happy man."

Rachel laughed. "And I'm a happy lady."

"You're my world."

"You are my man." Rachel kissed Finn on his rosy cheeks. "I love yo."

"I can't wait till we are married." Finn said. "Our wedding in California on the beach." Finn continued . "Lets get married tomorrow." Rachel giggled.

She doesn't even have a wedding dress. "Too soon but nothing will Too me from loving you.." Rachel closes her eyes. She sleeps on Finn's shoulder and Finn closes the light lamp.

He wraps a blanket around her. He will never leave Rachel's side.


End file.
